


the sun under the moonlit sky

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Just lots of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua enjoys Gon's warmth and radiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun under the moonlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> somebody wanted fluffy kirugon, so i provided!

When you’re an assassin, you are trained to be prepared for anything and everything. Killua was a prime example of a fine assassin, but that still couldn’t prepare him for the inexplicable warmth that lingered in his chest when the figure laying next to him smiled so brightly at him. A smile that’s filled with nothing but warmth and lights up the room like the sun on a clear day. The smile that could lift Killua up from the darkest sides of the earth and guide him to where the light is everlasting. It’s so bright that sometimes he can’t help but to look away, and it’s not just from the brilliant glow of Gon’s smile; the warmth tickling Killua’s pale cheeks makes him feel funny, but it’s a good kind of funny. The kind of enveloping warmth that hugs his figure and sends sparks under his skin.

“Killua?”

Blue eyes bring him back to reality and there’s the sun.  _His sun_ _._  Perhaps he’s a little too possessive, but even Killua isn’t aware of the extent of his own feelings. Gon is one of only two people he’d risk his life for, and that’s no exaggeration. Utter devotion could easily be seen by both parties and Killua never wanted this to end. Ever.

“What is it, Gon?”

It’s almost reassuring, seeing Gon snuggle further into the plush pillow. They were so close in proximity, that Killua could almost see all of the small details on Gon’s face. From the light dusting of freckles to the delicate eyelashes to the glossy lips… Everything about Gon was radiant. He scoffs at the cliche, but Killua knows that Gon is the light to his darkness. Like a savior, even.

“Are you cold?” And all of a sudden the warmth of Gon’s hand is resting on Killua’s cool skin, resulting in a sharp inhale from the former assassin’s lips. The action took him by surprise, more or less so because Killua was so fixated on Gon’s facial features that he (and he hates to admit to this) let his guard down. Gon’s hand is calloused, thanks in part to the combat they so often participated in together. It’s not an unpleasant sensation; it’s familiar and rather comforting to Killua.

“No,” He chuckles, hinting at amusement through his tone. His body is used to more frigid climates and the frosty air of the room they were sharing did not bother Killua in the slightest. However, even if he didn’t need the warmth that certainly didn’t stop him from wanting that same pleasure. “Why? You cold?”

Gon shakes his head, hand still resting on Killua’s arm. His thumb traces circles before his fingers leave a trail in their path, sliding down so their hands finally meet. “Nope! I just want to feel Killua’s warmth!”

Oh gosh, it certainly didn’t help that Gon stuck his tongue out following the words that poured out of his mouth. It was still quite astounding to utter such embarrassing lines and Killua honestly… didn’t always know how to react to Gon’s innocence. A small scowl crossed his features, and before he knew it his hand was clasped gently within Gon’s. It was nice, just sharing quiet affection like this. No words needed to be said, which was perfect, since nightfall had begun a good couple of hours ago and rest sounded nice right about now. A rare night that Killua felt slightly tired, and he wouldn’t have it any other way, his body lightly pressed up against Gon’s. Their legs were tangled under the double blankets and Killua could feel the other’s breath tickling his skin.

“Killua.”

“Hm, what?”

“I’m happy that you’re here with me.”

There it is again. A soft hum, before Killua responds. “You still manage to say the most embarrassing things, you know that?”

Gon laughs, and it’s like music to his ears. The most pleasant sound in the world. “I’m glad you feel the same!”

Then, under the moonlit night sky in the abandoned cabin that the two boys shared, Killua slept peacefully beside the most radiant sun he’s ever seen.


End file.
